


Name in Vain

by BamMargera



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamMargera/pseuds/BamMargera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк решил посетить мистера Уэя, на следующий день после очередной лекции. Он должен был отдыхать дома, но его родители, были бы рады узнать, что их сын решил сходить к своему преподавателю, чтобы поговорить с ним о религии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name in Vain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Name in Vain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344747) by [willgrahamchops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamchops/pseuds/willgrahamchops). 



> Beta: Jonathan

Фрэнк ненавидел молодёжные группы. Он ненавидел лекции, ненавидел других детей, ненавидел крестообразные мятные конфеты, которые им давали за правильные ответы. Но больше всего он ненавидел глупого старого преподавателя, мистера Харрисона. Некоторое время назад тот куда-то пропал. Фрэнк не знал, куда он делся, но, скорее всего, он просто умер. В любом случае ему и так было лет сто пятьдесят.

И теперь преподавателем в их группе был мистер Уэй. Он редко выражал свои эмоции, любил комиксы и выглядел очень непривычно для этого места, часто одевая свитер. И мальчик иногда просто не понимал, как мистер Уэй попал сюда.

Фрэнк слушал лекцию, сидя перед Билли Хартом - тупым, жирным, уродливым, лысым парнем, который постоянно крал мятные конфеты, которые получал Фрэ, правильно отвечая на вопросы преподавателя. Но Фрэнку было всё равно. Он наблюдал за мистером Уэем, который сидел за своим столом, рисуя в блокноте всякие каракули.

Фрэнк решил посетить мистера Уэя на следующий день после очередной лекции. Он должен был отдыхать дома, но его родители были бы рады узнать, что их сын решил сходить к своему преподавателю, чтобы поговорить с ним о религии.

\- Здравствуйте, - застенчиво сказал мальчик, входя в его кабинет. Мистер Уэй был занят тем, что собирал с пола обёртки от конфет, которые, очевидно, раскидал вечно голодный Билли.

\- Привет, - ответил преподаватель, заканчивая с небольшой уборкой, - Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

\- Эмм, - Фрэнк не знал, что ему ответить. Он, собственно говоря, даже и не знал толком, зачем пришёл сюда. Он понимал, что мистер Уэй вызывает у него определённую симпатию, ему нравилось то, что он почти всегда рисовал каких-нибудь маленьких дракончиков на тетрадке Фрэнка, прежде чем отдать её обратно. Он всегда спрашивал его, когда тот поднимал на лекции руку, даже если ответить хотели все дети в классе и даже если Фрэнк давал неправильный ответ, он всё равно хвалил его и говорил, что тот молодец и хорошо знает библию. Но, не смотря на всё это, Фрэнк всё же не знал, что сказать.

Хорошо, что хотя бы мистер Уэй решил не молчать.

\- Хочешь кофе? - спросил он Фрэнка, бросая фантики в мусорную корзину.

Родители мальчика не разрешали ему пить кофе. Они говорили, что даже один глоток заставит и без того активного ребёнка, скакать по квартире, словно попрыгунчик. Но Фрэнк не собирался отказываться, - Да, - сказал он, - Это было бы здорово.

Мистер Уэй уже заварил себе кофе, Фрэнк сразу понял это, как только вошёл в кабинет и почувствовал его запах. Преподаватель достал ещё одну чашку и наполнил её, ставя всё на свой стол. Ну, у него хотя бы был стол, в отличие от детей, которые обычно сидели на полу.

Фрэнк сделал глоток и поморщился. Напиток был не сильно горячий, но достаточно горький. Поняв, что мистер Уэй за ним наблюдает, Фрэ улыбнулся и мужчина улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- Мне было интересно узнать, что ты включил меня в свои молитвы на этой неделе, - сказал преподаватель.

Фрэнк немедленно покраснел. Он совершенно забыл об этом.

Иногда ученики должны были перечислить в своей тетради людей, за которых они хотят помолиться, чтобы потом не забыть об этом, а после мистер Уэй собирает тетради. Раньше мистер Харрисон всегда делал то же самое, но, судя по всему, никогда не читал их. Как оказалось, мистер Уэй делает как раз наоборот.

\- Ты написал, что надеешься, что я буду счастлив на следующей неделе, - сказал преподаватель, - Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Мистер Уэй сел на стул. Он всегда сидит здесь, когда читает ученикам лекции, или когда у них проходят групповые дискуссии, и когда они рисуют и делают поделки. Они часто этим занимаются с тех пор, как мистер Уэй пришёл работать сюда.

Пряди волос упали ему на глаза и он, не обращая на них внимания, сказал, - Иди сюда, - и похлопал себя по коленям.

Фрэнк колебался, но мистер Уэй протянул ему руку, и у Фрэ просто не осталось другого выбора, кроме как послушаться его. Он осторожно присел на колени преподавателя.

Кажется, моя счастливая неделя уже началась, - сказал он, улыбаясь, - Поэтому я думаю, что твоя молитва была услышана.

Фрэнк застенчиво улыбнулся. Он сидел, не зная, что делать со своими руками, пока мистер Уэй не притянул его ближе за галстук. Другой рукой учитель гладил его волосы, иногда касаясь задней части шеи, - Ты такой красивый, - сказал он.

Фрэнк не знал, что ответить. Он немного поёрзал на месте, чувствуя себя некомфортно, но убегать он не собирался. Фрэ положил руки на плечи мистера Уэя, который принял это, как сигнал к действию и, притянув мальчика ещё ближе к себе, коснулся его губ.

Фрэнк не ответил на поцелуй, потому что он знал, что это неправильно и этого не должно было случиться.

Мистер Уэй недовольно отстранился от него, - Открой рот, - сказал он.

Фрэнк не понимал зачем, но он сделал это и учитель снова поцеловал его, скользнув своим языком в рот Фрэ. Мальчик издал короткий недовольный писк, на что мистер Уэй засосал его губу, слегка покусывая, на что Фрэнк снова недовольно застонал.

Когда преподаватель, наконец, оторвался от него, он провёл пальцем по нижней, ещё влажной губе Фрэнка, - Ты такой чувствительный, - сказал он, казалось, самому себе, - Ты мне нравишься Фрэнк. И я хочу, чтобы это было взаимно.

Фрэ убрал руки с плеч мужчины, но тот всё ещё продолжал мягко удерживать его за талию.

\- Ты хочешь встать? - спросил мистер Уэй. Он расслабил свои руки, - Хорошо, только не уходи, ладно?

\- Хорошо, - неуверенно ответил Фрэнк, вставая. Он не знал, что ему теперь делать, но уходить он явно не собирался.

Мистер Уэй поднялся и подошёл к столу, убирая чайник и чашки на пол, - Иди сюда, - сказал он и, не дожидаясь реакции мальчика, обвил руками его талию, слегка приподнимая и усаживая его на стол. Мистер Уэй приблизился к нему так близко, что Фрэ мог чувствовать его дыхание на своей щеке, - Я хочу сделать с тобой кое-что, хорошо? Потому что ты мой любимый ученик.

\- Ваш любимый? - удивлённо спросил мальчик.

\- Да, - подтвердил мистер Уэй, - Так вот, это будет кое-что особенное, что должно остаться только между нами, - и Фрэнку показалось, что он понимает, что имеет в виду учитель. Но он не знал, как именно тот собирается всё сделать, но хотел узнать.

\- Ладно, - сказал он.

Мистер Уэй улыбнулся ему, так тепло и радостно, как будто Фрэнк действительно был его любимчиком. Он всё ещё продолжал улыбаться, когда взялся пальцами за брюки Фрэ, медленно спуская их вниз с его бёдер. Мальчик слегка приподнялся над столом, помогая ему и преподаватель, наконец, полностью снял с него штаны, сбросив до этого обувь мальчика, и сняв носки.

Фрэнк задрожал, когда мистер Уэй медленно провёл руками по его бёдрам. У него были небольшие руки, по крайней мере для мужчины, и очень мягкие, за исключением самых кончиков пальцев, которые были немного жестковатыми.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня Джерард, - сказал мистер Уэй.

\- Хорошо, Джерард, - согласился Фрэнк, хотя у него всё равно не было выбора. Ему было странно называть своего учителя по имени, но Джерарду это нравилось, потому что в ту секунду, когда Фрэ произнёс его имя, мужчина на секунду прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он начал гладить Фрэнка через его нижнее бельё и мальчик уже изо всех сил старался молчать.

Джерард улыбнулся, - Ну как?

Фрэнк не знал, что ему ответить и сейчас все его мысли были полностью сосредоточены на руках Джерарда, которые гладили его, слегка сжимая.

\- Тебе нравится это?

\- Д-да, - наконец ответил Фрэ.

Он недовольно захныкал, когда Джерард убрал от него руки, но затем, он быстро стянул с него нижнее бельё.

Он обхватил пальцами наполовину вставший член Фрэнка. Мальчик уже не мог усидеть на месте, слегка извиваясь под касаниями Джерарда. Это было настолько хорошо, что Фрэ даже не заметил, как вторая рука учителя медленно поползла ниже, пока не почувствовал, что его палец проникает внутрь.

Фрэнк распахнул глаза. Ему было больно, но Джерард начал шептать, - Тсс, ты в порядке, ты в порядке, Фрэнки, - продолжая поглаживать его.

\- Почему?.. - спросил Фрэнк, немного щурясь.

\- Это будет больно, - сказал Джерард. И сейчас он показался намного менее дружелюбным, чем Фрэнк привык его видеть, - Но ты должен потерпеть, ради меня, хорошо? И ты должен делать то, что я захочу.

\- Или что? - с вызовом спросил Фрэ. Он уже не понимал, как позволил учителю зайти так далеко.

Глаза Джерарда потемнели, - Или я всё расскажу твоим родителям. Если кто-то что-то узнает, у тебя могут быть большие неприятности.

Фрэнк уже хотел было начать сопротивляться, но он замер, кусая губы. Что, если его родители узнают, что он целовался с Джерардом? Ему больше не разрешат посещать молодёжную группу, и ему придётся заниматься в другой церкви. Или они вообще могли бы оставить его там навсегда.

\- Ты понимаешь? - спросил Джерард.

В ответ Фрэнк просто кивнул.

Джерард согнул палец, и Фрэнк резко ахнул, - Давай, кричи, - сказал преподаватель, - Здесь всё равно никого нет, все ушли.

Но Фрэнк не будет кричать, потому что Джерард сказал, что он должен терпеть. Даже тогда, когда он толкнул внутрь второй палец, Фрэ просто задержал дыхание и молча, с вызовом, посмотрел на него. Только тогда, когда Джерард снова начал сгибать пальцы, Фрэнк выпустил маленький вздох. Учитель на это лишь улыбнулся, но мальчик так и не мог понять, что означали все эти странные улыбки.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что происходит здесь? - спросил Джерард, раздвигая пальцы, растягивая мальчика и причиняя ему ещё больше боли.

Фрэнк покачал головой, молча, по-прежнему стараясь подавить крики.

Джерард убрал руку с его члена и, к ужасу мальчика, начал расстёгивать свои брюки.

\- Нет, - спокойным голосом сказал Фрэнк, - Нет, мистер Уэй, пожалуйста...

\- Я сказал тебе называть меня Джерард, - рассеянно сказал преподаватель, опуская брюки вместе с нижнем бельём до колен, всё ещё продолжая довольно улыбаться.

Фрэнк вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джерард вытащил пальцы, но передышка была кратковременной. Мужчина плюнул на руку, и, размазав слюну по своему члену, попытался войти в мальчика. С третьей попытки он скользнул внутрь, а затем вошёл полностью, в один быстрый толчок. И на этот раз Фрэнк не смог сдерживать себя, начиная кричать.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, Боже, - проскулил он.

Джерард, который ещё не начал двигаться, расширил глаза, глядя на мальчика с осуждением, - Фрэнк, - сказал он, - Я же учил вас, что нельзя просто так произносить имя Божие.

Фрэнк сжал зубы. Он знал, что Джерард мог всё рассказать его родителям, но он просто не мог ничего поделать со своей злостью, - Пошёл ты, - выплюнул он.

И это было худшее, что он мог сделать, потому что мужчина с удивительной силой схватил его за бёдра и начал двигаться так быстро и резко, что стол начал шататься под их весом. Фрэнк застонал от боли, - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, простите, только перестаньте, - но Джерард его не слушал, только продолжал врезаться в него, раскачивая стол и, казалось, разрывая Фрэнка изнутри. Мальчик чувствовал себя тряпичной куклой, которая больше не контролирует своё тело и трещит по швам.

Он понял, что расслабление мышц уменьшает боль, поэтому он изо всех сил пытался это сделать. Хотя Джерарду, кажется, это не нравилось. Он подсунул руку под плечи Фрэнка и приподнял его голову над столом, держа ближе к себе, крепко вцепившись в бедро мальчика другой рукой.

\- Как хорошо, - прошептал Джерард. Его жаркое дыхание на лице Фрэнка мешало тому расслабиться и посылало неприятные мурашки по телу. Мальчик не ответил на слова Джерарда и молча положил голову ему на плечо.

Рука учителя проскользнула между их телами и он обхватил ладонью член Фрэнка, начиная медленно двигать ею. Это по-прежнему доставляло ему удовольствие, как и вначале, но мальчик не мог полностью сосредоточиться на этом, отвлекаясь на боль.

\- Тебе это слишком нравится, - сказал Джерард, - Ты любишь трахаться.

Фрэнк покачал головой, как будто это принесёт хоть какую-то пользу.

\- Просто согласись, - посоветовал Джерард с небольшим смешком, - Проще согласиться, чем зря спорить со мной.

Он замедлил свой темп, начиная поглаживать Фрэнка быстрее, - Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу причинить тебе боль, - сказал он, - Ты так сильно нравишься мне, Фрэнки. Я просто хочу поделиться с тобой этим. Но ведь тебе легче сейчас, да? Уже не так больно, как раньше?

\- Да, - тихо ответил Фрэнк. И правда, теперь это было не так больно, или, по крайней мере, он привык к боли. Он остро осознавал размер Джерарда по тому, как полностью заполненным он себя чувствовал. Каждый толчок, кажется, нажимал на его внутренности, толкая его сердце прямо в горло, затрудняя дыхание, и Фрэнк никогда не был так физически близок ни к кому, никогда.

\- Мне жаль, что я должен делать тебе больно.

И Фрэнк хотел сказать, что он не должен так говорить, что ему не жаль, но он предпочитал не спорить с Джерардом, как тот и посоветовал ему, - Всё в порядке, - сказал Фрэнк с трудом, из-за недостаточного количества кислорода в лёгких.

Когда Джерард снова ускорился, это уже было совсем не так больно, как до этого.

Автоматически Фрэнк начал двигать бёдрами навстречу движениям преподавателя. Он не хотел признать, что это стало приятно для него, но это на самом деле было так, особенно когда Джерард быстро поглаживал его, тяжело дыша над ним и опаляя кожу Фрэнка своим горячим дыханием.

Мальчик тихо застонал.

\- Тебе хорошо? - спросил Джерард, затаив дыхание.

\- Да, - ответил Фрэнк, даже не пытаясь лгать.

\- Проси.

Фрэнк попытался отодвинуться, но Джерард не отпустил его, крепче прижав к себе, - Что вы имеете в виду? - спросил мальчик, уткнувшись в шею преподавателя.

\- Если ты хочешь большего, ты должен попросить, - сказал Джерард.

Фрэнк не мог этого сделать. Он не хотел просить этого. Он не хотел. Всё, что происходило здесь, было против его воли, и он точно не собирался ни о чём просить. Но тогда Джерард убрал руку с его члена, продолжая двигаться, и Фрэнк получил это странное чувство погружения, и он должен был попросить, должен был это сделать.

\- Эмм, - протянул он, - П-пожалуйста, прикоснитесь ко мне.

Джерард тихо засмеялся ему на ухо. Он прошёлся ладонью по всему его телу, касаясь его везде, но только не там, где хотел Фрэнк, - Это то, чего ты хочешь? - шепнул преподаватель.

\- Нет, - застонал мальчик, - Нет, пожалуйста, прикоснитесь ко мне, эмм, как раньше, пожалуйста.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я дрочил тебе? - спросил Джерард.

\- Да, - простонал Фрэнк. Что-то дрогнуло у него внутри и он отчаянно зашептал, - Дрочи мне, пожалуйста, - но мальчику этого показалось недостаточно, - И, п-пожалуйста, трахай меня.

Джерард застонал над ним, и инстинктивно обвил руку вокруг члена Фрэнка, быстро поглаживая его, - Это, ещё раз, - прошептал он.

\- Трахни меня, Джерард, пожалуйста, - проскулил Фрэнк. Может быть он и убеждал сам себя, что не хотел этого, но в глубине души он не хотел останавливаться.

\- Да, - застонал Джерард, - Чёрт, да, Фрэнки. Я так близко.

Джерард почти перестал двигаться, войдя в мальчика до самого конца.

\- Нет, - сказал Фрэнк, - Нет, не останавливайся, - но мужчина уже не слушал его. Фрэнк почувствовал прилив тепла внутри и понял, что скоро всё должно закончиться, но он этого уже не хотел.

Джерард вышел из мальчика и, спустя несколько моментов тишины, Фрэнк опустил взгляд и увидел член преподавателя, с прожилками красного цвета. Поняв, что он видит свою кровь, Фрэнк хотел начать возмущаться, но Джерард вставил в него два пальца, а другой рукой обхватил его член, снова начиная быстро поглаживать.

\- Джерард, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - заскулил он. Было достаточно всего нескольких движений рукой, чтобы Фрэнк, наконец, кончил, с открытыми глазами, наблюдая за ленивой улыбкой Джерарда. Он позволил глазам закрыться, только когда почувствовал себя полностью исчерпанным.

\- Ты такой красивый, Фрэнки, - прошептал мужчина, наклонившись к его лицу, - Я рад, что тебе понравилось это, но я должен очистить тебя. Будет нехорошо, если я отправлю тебя домой с моей спермой, стекающей по твоим бёдрам.

\- Да, - согласился Фрэнк, даже не слушая того, что ему говорят. Через несколько мгновений он почувствовал прикосновения ткани к внутренней стороне бёдер.

\- Вставай, вставай, - сказал Джерард, когда закончил, - Одевайся. Мы поговорим на следующей неделе.

\- Да, - согласился Фрэнк, - На следующей неделе.


End file.
